


Gelir Oronnad, nin aran!

by Teriana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana





	Gelir Oronnad, nin aran!

Gelir Oronnad, nin aran!

The one's who loves and wants to be loved;)

These words're for you.

The King of Passion,

We’re in tight embrace,

With you,

We’re moving skin to skin.

Our eyes are closed,

We’re lying face to face,

You’re Nin Aran of Lust

And I am Yours,

I’m your Caranmeril.

We merge in ecstasy,

Like in a passion dance,

We send each other kisses

As a lance.

We burn and burn,

In flames of fire hot,

In moans we sink in pleasure,

In climaxes we caught,

They’re endless, ever brightest,

Like the diamonds,

They shine inside of our hearts,

And glow in our souls.

They send us to the pleasant abyss,

No one ever finds us,

In bliss we stunned,

And fascinated fall.

 


End file.
